I never knew (Adopted)
by LivePuckabrinaToTheFullest
Summary: Before the girls came to ferryport landing, they had a history. A long one, in fact. When Puck discovers a box that unlocks Sabrina's memories... well, he opens it. This is the story of how Sabrina got her title. The Queen Of Sneaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm… unfortunately. **

**Authors Note: So, this is my first chapter continuing 'I never knew', if you have any feedback, great!**

**Also, the only thing I'm going to change is this is after the Everafter War. So, Puck and Sabrina are currently sixteen (Really, Sabrina was born in 1998!) And Daphne is twelve (She was born in 2002.) Red is at camp, and her parents are in New York with Basil.**

**Is that okay?**

"Wake up, girls! It's the day of the sacrifice!"

Ms. Longdon's voice rang around the room sharply, making the bruise on Sabrina's cheek throb even more. She rolled over and bumped into Daphne, who yawned sleepily. "My back hurts." Daphne complained. "Mine too." Sabrina muttered, sitting up.

Yesterday, Daphne had spotted something that looked suspiciously like blood. The girls decided that they would be better off on the floor.

They heard Ms. Longdon's footsteps grow dimmer as she went downstairs.

"Daphne, so you understand the plan."

"Yup."

"Great. Let's do this."

Sabrina and Daphne crept downstairs and peeked into the living room. "Woah." Sabrina heard Daphne whisper beside her, eyes wide. Sabrina nodded and raised a finger to her lips.

Ms. Longdon was sharpening a wicked- looking knife, almost 4 inches long. In a cage, not far away from where Sabrina stood, a bunny whimpered in it's cage.

"Oh, that poor bunny! This lady is horrible, Sabrina!" Daphne whispered. She slipped her hand into Sabrina's, and Sabrina could feel Daphne trembling. "It's okay, Daphne. We'll be out of here by tonight."

"**I need to get her number. Do you think she'll adopt me?" Puck asked, turning to Sabrina. **

**Sabrina looked horrified. "What? You want to kill innocent animals? And, I don't think she'll be adopting anyone anytime soon." **

"**Ugh. I could've been free of you and saving your sorry butt all the time." Puck sighed, as if he knew his dream had been hopeless, and turned back to the screen.**

"Now, look. You have to say this-" Ms. Longdon pointed to Daphne. "Oh, oh, heavens! Accept our sacrifice, and keep Ms. Longdon safe at all times."

Then Ms. Longdon pointed a pale finger at Sabrina. "You! Say, 'Oh, please, accept our sacrifice. Keep the house safe, for this animals' life." Daphne glanced at Sabrina, her eyes wide.

"We'll have to do the sacrifice in the bathroom." Ms. Longdon shuddered. "Come on, you two." She grabbed the bunny's cage in one hand, and handed Sabrina the knife. Sabrina almost toppled over from the weight.

They followed the crazy lady up the stairs, and they stopped in front of the washroom. Sabrina nodded at Daphne, and the little girl nodded back. With a trembling hand, Ms. Longdon pushed open the bathroom door with a _squeeak. _

She flipped on the light, and Sabrina almost lost her breakfast. Dead bodies of animals littered the floor- she spotted a deer on it's back, it's throat slit open and eyes wide open and glassy. Daphne let out a small cry.

"**I'm going to lose my breakfast. Wait- I didn't have breakfast!" Puck said nastily. Sabrina glared at him, itching to reach for her spare knife. "Shut it, Stinkpot." She warned.**

**Daphne whimpered, and hugged Sabrina, burying her head in Sabrina's shoulder. **

Ms. Longdon snatched the bunny from it's cage, and held it by the throat. She reached out a hand for the knife.

"Now!" Sabrina yelled.

Daphne landed a kick to Ms. Longdon's stomach, sending the lady toppling into the bathtub. Her head hit the shower button, and water came spraying down, splattering the girl's t- shirts.

"AH! The Evil forces are attacking!" Ms. Longdon screamed. "Your crazy!" Sabrina shouted.

"Let's go!" Sabrina grabbed Daphne's hand and ran for the door. Ms. Longdon got up, and then slipped on the water. "Evil… forces." She gasped. "Get away from us you pysho!" Daphne cried.

Daphne was tugging on Sabrina's arm, leading her towards the door. Ms. Longdon wouldn't answer. She cowered in fear, shivering.

Sabrina wanted to say sorry, wanted to- No. Ms. Longdon obviously deserved it.

Without so much as a glance, Sabrina let the door swing shut behind her, and she locked it with cold but steady fingers.

She held the little bunny by it's tummy, and they raced out of the bathroom. Sabrina locked the door, and they ran upstairs to get their suitcases.

"**Oh, **_**lieblings, **_**you did all this by yourself?" Granny Relda said, and she pulled the two of them into a hug. **

"**Yes." Her voice was hardly heard. **

"Sabrina, I'm scared." Daphne said quietly, as they splashed through the pouring rain. "It's okay, Daph. We'll just stop… somewhere, for a little while." Sabrina reasoned. The bunny of Daphne's shoulder was trembling from head to toe, so Daphne hugged it to her chest.

"It's going to be okay, Robbie." Daphne whispered.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah! I like it, don't you?"

"**You named a rabbit, **_**Robbie?**_" **Uncle Jake asked in disbelief. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Daphne asked, confused. **

Sabrina sighed, and they ducked under a tree. It was curved bending down like a shield to protect them from the rain. Sabrina knew it was dangerous to sleep there, during a storm, but it's wasn't like they had a choice.

She pulled out the only blanket they had received from their apartment, and the girls snuggled under it. The bunny laid in the middle, snuggling against Daphne.

Sabrina closed her eyes, trying to sleep. It was pretty much impossible to sleep on pines, with rocks and sticks poking her back.

The fear that she had held back for Daphne was a tight in her chest. What if her parents really did leave her? But why would they do that? What if they were hurt? She wanted to scream that it wasn't fair, but she could sense Daphne wasn't asleep. There was no use trying to put pressure on her little sister.

She had to protect Daphne. That was the only thing she was sure of now.


	2. Mr Dennison

Mr. Dennison- Girls claimed he made them sleep in his truck

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm**

"Where are we going, Sabrina?" Daphne asked, with a sorrowful face. Earlier that morning, the girls had woken up to find _Robbie _gone. Daphne had been heartbroken, and she still was.

"We're going back to the orphanage." Sabrina said. She held her sisters hand tightly, as they walked through the busy streets of New York.

"What?! That place is awful, Sabrina. Why are we going back?"

"Because… where else can we go?" Sabrina had thought all morning of the answer to that question. They had no relatives, and if they're family friends hadn't offered to adopt or help them before, why would they now?

"Fine. And just so you know, I'm hungry."

Sabrina ignored her little sister, and she glared at a man who bumped into them. "Watch it." He growled. Sabrina hurried Daphne along, and finally they stopped at the orphanage. "I don't want to go in there." Daphne whimpered.

"I don't either, but what either choice do we have, Daph?"

She pressed the doorbell, and someone opened the door right away.

Unfortunately, it had to be Ms. Smirt.

"**Why is she always behind doors?" Puck complained. "I mean, when we were 12, she appeared twice every time we opened the door!" **

"**You make no sense at all, Puck." **

"**That's how I roll." **

**Even Mr. Canis rolled his eyes. **

"Of course. I got the call from Ms. Longdon. I have to say, I'm very disapointed. You locked her in a bathroom and threatened to kill her. I'm going to have to tell the government about this." Ms. Smirt said.

"She said her toliet was haunted! And she wanted to sacrifice a poor bunny!" Daphne cried.

Ms. Smirt pursed her lips. "Lies. Tell me more of them, and I'll wash your mouth with soup." She turned on her heel and started walking. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She snapped.

Sabrina led Daphne inside, and took off the little girl's coat for her.

"Go straight to your room. If I see you wandering around, I will personally-"

"Ms. Smirt! Molly's pulling my hair!" A red- headed girl shrieked, running out to the hallway. Ms. Smirt scowled. "Debbie, Sophia, go to your rooms."

"My name is Sabrina, by the way." Sabrina snapped, as they passed Ms. Smirt in the hall.

"Ew." Sabrina pinched her nose, pushing her bowl of 'Sunday Special' towards the counter. "I don't want this."

"Come on, Sabrina, this tastes great!" Daphne gulped. "Yuck, Daphne." Sabrina shuddered, as she went back to her seat beside her sister. "You like _everything." _Daphne glared at her, before going back to eating.

"Are the Grimms here?" Ms. Helpin, a fat and rude supervisor asked. "Here!" Sabrina said, grabbing Daphne's wrist and pulling her up.

"Come with me. We have a foster parent here who wants to see you." Ms. Helpin snapped. Under her breath she muttered, "heaven knows why." The kids in the cafeteria starred as the girls shuffled past. Some starred with jealousy, some with bemusement, and some with hate.

Yes, the girls had made many enemies in the orphanage.

"Here we are." A gruff voice said from the front of the truck. The door to the back of the pick- up truck opened, and sunlight burst in. "Come on."

They stepped out of the truck to step into some mud. "Ew." Daphne said, stomping to dry grass. "Ew." Sabrina agreed, splashing over to where Daphne was standing. "This here is my home, you better behave nicely." Mr. Dennison growled. His eyes were bloodshot red, and he had a short beard and bushy mustache. The little hair on his hand was neatly brushed, and he wore a suit.

"**Jacob, what on earth are you doing?" Granny Relda sighed. Uncle Jake's head snapped up. He had been leaning over something, and muttering to himself. This had been going on for about twenty minutes, and Daphne decided that they should choose someone to ask Uncle Jake if he was going crazy. It turned out to be Granny Relda.**

"**Um, are you okay, Jake?" Granny said. Puck snickered, and Sabrina smacked him. "Of course! I'm just looking for a cure to get out of this place." Uncle Jake explained. He cast a nervous look at the walls.**

"**Oh, I forgot. Poor you. Claustrophobic." **

**Mr. Canis chuckled and Sabrina and Puck burst out laughing. **

"**What does Cla- claw- strop- fobic mean?" Daphne asked. "It's means when you can't stand being in small places." Sabrina explained, between laughter. "Well, I don't think it's funny. Don't laugh at uncle Jake, guys." Daphne pouted.**

**She walked over to where Uncle Jake was sitting and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, uncle Jake. No one cares that your afraid of small places."**

At the orphanage, Mr. Dennison had said yes to taking care of the girls before he even saw them. Ms. Smirt had shuffled them to the truck, and had pinched their shoulders as a goodbye. Sabrina was sure she would have bruises in the morning.

" Now, take off your shoes right here." Mr. Dennison pointed to a 'Welcome' mat right outside of the door. Daphne glanced at Sabrina, and Sabrina shrugged. She slipped off her shoes, and waited.

Mr. Dennison held a spray bottle of a splashy blue liquid as he stomped over to them. "Stand still and close your eyes." He muttered. Sabrina raised her eyebrows. What was this guy going to do to her? "Just do it." Daphne whispered to her, slipping her small hand into Sabrina's. Sabrina nodded, a crease appearing over her eyebrows.

They closed their eyes.

A sticky substance was sprayed all over them, and Sabrina shrieked. "Stay still!" Mr. Dennison boomed.

"**Oh my god, what was he doing?" Granny Relda asked. **

"**I think he was spraying **_**windex **_**on the children." Mr. Canis explained.**

"**Ew! So that's what it was?" Sabrina shuddered. **

"Open your eyes now." Mr. Dennison said. The girls opened their eyes, wincing. "Yucko." Daphne muttered, poking her skin.

"Now…" Mr. Dennison mumbled. He disappeared around the house. "What do you think he's doing?" Daphne asked. "No idea." Sabrina said, truthfully.

Mr. Dennison returned with a hose in his hand.

"Stand still." He said again.

"God, no." Sabrina groaned.

Mr. Dennison turned the hose on, and it went on full blast. It sprayed the girls with icy cold water.

"STOP!" Daphne yelled.

The water slowly turned to a trickle. "Sparkly clean." Mr. Dennison said approvingly. He slipped past Daphne and Sabrina, and opened the door. "Come in." He said impatiently. Sabrina and Daphne shared a look. "Um, 'kay?" Sabrina said, stepping inside. Daphne followed.

"Wow?"

Daphne looked around in wonder. The house ceiling reached Mr. Dennison's head, and the walls were painted a boring peach colour. There was two black leather sofas, and a flat screen t.v. on the wall. The kitchen was so clean that the counter top shined.

"**Must be torture for you to live there." Puck shuddered. "I would go crazy after a few days!" **

"**We do not need your side comments, Puck." Granny Relda said. Puck chuckled. "Of course you do! If I wasn't here-"**

"**We wouldn't be in this mess." Sabrina finished harshly. Puck guiltily looked away.**

"Come." Mr. Dennison led them to the stairs, and they stomped up them. The doors to all the rooms were open, and Sabrina could see queen sized beds in every room. "This the washroom." He stopped outside of a a blue door. Sabrina winced at her memory of bathrooms. The peeked inside, and thankfully, there wasn't one dead animal body on the floor.

"Where's our room?" Daphne asked.

"You don't have a room." Mr. Dennison snapped.

"What? Where are we going to sleep? In your truck?" Sabrina said sarcastically.

"That's exactly where you're going to sleep." Mr. Dennison replied.

"The only reason I hired you two is to keep this house clean. And for you to make food for me." Mr. Dennison said.

Sabrina didn't reply.

She already had a plan.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I'm going to post another author's note later, but for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. escape

The whole week, the girls cooked and cleaned for Mr. Dennison. And everyday, Mr. Dennison ate and then went up to his room or out to town.

One night, when the girls were in bed *ahem* in the back of the truck, Daphne asked,

"Sabrina, you have a plan, right?"

Sabrina frowned in the dark. "Yeah, of course."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't."

"Why not?" Daphne pressed again.

"Be-" Sabrina was interrupted by a soft snore. Her little sister had fallen asleep. Smiling, Sabrina covered Daphne with a blanket and leaned against the back of the truck, staring at the stars. She wondered where her parents were, if they were hurt or in danger, or if they were enjoying themselves without the girls… or if they were dead?

Sabrina winced, and turned onto her side, for another night of restless sleep.

"I'm going to spend the day in my room. I'll be down for dinner. Don't bother me." Mr. Dennison grunted.

"But, Mr. Dennison, we need new clothes. Mine are getting dirty, and they're starting to rip." Daphne said softly.

"Like I'd waste my money on a couple of brats like you!" Mr. Dennison said. He stomped up the stairs to his room, and slammed the door.

Sabrina's jaw hardened as she put the plates away. Today was the day they made their escape.

Sabrina waited in the living room, waited for Mr. Dennison's footsteps. Finally, she heard them, walking towards the bathroom upstairs. She heard the bathroom door close, and crept upstairs. The door to his room was slightly ajar.

She stepped inside, and wrinkled her nose. The room was perfect- no mess, not even a speck of dust. The bed was nicely made and it looked like no one had ever been in it.

Sabrina opened Mr. Dennison's closet door, keeping her ears strained for any movement down the hall. She reached up and grabbed the truck keys that hung on the hook. Then she heard the bathroom door open, and her eyes widened in fear. She spotted the bed, and slid under the canvas, closing her eyes and hoping Mr. Dennison didn't see her.

She could see Mr. Dennison's wrinkled old feet stop by the bed. And suddenly, she heard a thump, and her eyes widened again .Mr. Dennison was changing! She bit her lip and closed her eyes, ignoring the hairy legs that stood very close to the bed.

"**OH MY GOSH." Daphne said, her eyes widening very much like Sabrina's. **

"**I didn't even know that happened!" **

**Puck was rolling around on the floor, laughing. Uncle Jake was doing the same thing. **

Mr. Dennison pulled on some flannel pajamas, and she heard the bed creak, as he stepped into it. A few seconds later, Sabrina heard snores.

She let out a sigh of relief, and snuck out, closing the door lightly behind her.

Sabrina raced down the stairs, and stopped by Daphne, who was washing the dishes. "I'm going to tell you my plan now." Sabrina said. She dangled the keys in front of Daphne's face. "Okay, so…"

"This is crazy." Daphne whispered, as the girls crept around, laying mouse traps everywhere. "I think we could get arrested for this. No, I'm pretty sure _we are_ going to get arrested for this."

"Stop being such a baby." Sabrina snapped, as she laid down the last mouse trap. "Besides, we can't get arrested. We're not 12 yet."

"What's all this ruckus about?" Mr. Dennison grumbled, stomping downstairs. "It's 3 in the afternoon, for heaven's sake-" He stopped when he spotted the girls. "What are you-" He stepped forward again.

"_AH! OWWW!" _Mr. Dennison began hopping around, the mouse traps snapping at him all at once. He swore a long series of curses, and Sabrina covered Daphne's ears.

"Now!" Sabrina yelled, and the girls ran outside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"YOU BRATS! COME HERE OR-" There was a swishing sound, and Sabrina knew Mr. Dennison had stepped on the trap that caused the bucket of orange juice the girls had set up above the doorway to the living to fall.

The girls ran toward the truck, and Sabrina got in the drivers seat. Daphne quickly hopped into the passenger seat, her eyes wide.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" She cried.

"Have any other smart ideas?" Sabrina snapped, as she stuck the key into the engine. Daphne pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Look, Daphne. I promise we're not going to die doing this." Sabrina said slowly. "Right now, I need you to work the pedals for me. Please."

Daphne sighed, as if giving up. "Fine."

"**YOU DROVE A TRUCK?" Granny cried, her face red.**

"**We did not. You'll see, Granny." Daphne promised.**

"**I never knew that you could play a good prank." Puck said ruefully.**

**Sabrina glared at him for the millionth time. "I did it to save us! We didn't mean to hurt him… that much." **

**She hated watching this again, remembering the past.**

**She hated it a lot.**

She went down on her knees, and slammed down on the gas pedal. The girls screamed as the truck raced forward, breaking down the fence. Quickly, Daphne slammed down on the brake this time, and the car truck lurched to a stop.

"We're going to die, and they'll throw our bodies in prison!" Daphne shrieked.

Sabrina tried to calm her little sister. "We will not die Daphne. Don't you worry."

Daphne slowly pressed her hand on the gas pedal, and the car drove forward slowly. Sabrina turned the steering wheel, and the truck made a full turn, sending Daphne skidding into the radio.

"We're going to die, ohmygosh, we're going to die!" Daphne sobbed.

By now, Mr. Dennison had come outside, marching towards the truck.

Sabrina made a split decision. "Come on, then." She said. "We're taking the subway."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm**

She grabbed the change in a little cubby, and the girls burst out of the truck.

"Sorry!" Daphne shouted, as the girls ran. Mr. Dennison stared at them, shocked, as the girls ran past him and out of the yard. By the time they were about 9 blocks away, they heard Mr. Dennison's cry of anger.

Sabrina shuddered, but kept on running.

**Hey guys! I am so sorry- again- about the late update. I had a science, math and history test last week, and I had to study. Once again, I'm sorry. I hope this chapter was okay. I did my best. That's it for now. Bye guys :)**


	4. The Johnsons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm **

A week later, a couple came, requesting 2 girls. Sabrina and Daphne had returned to the orphanage by then, and it was just their luck that they happened to be passing right by Ms. Smirt's office.

"Oh, right there!" A short women, with mousy brown hair, and small, beady black eyes said, pointing at the girls.

"Those girls are _perfect."_

Sabrina could sense the false sweetness in the short women's words, and she shook her head at Ms. Smirt. "We're not going home with her." Sabrina snapped.

"Oh, Sabrina, here loves to joke!" Ms. Smirt said, as she walked over to the girls and pinched Sabrina's cheek. Her nails dug into Sabrina's skin, and Ms. Smirt leaned in to whisper in Sabrina's ear. "Your going to go with her, if you like it or not."

She straightened, and turned to the short lady.

"Yes, they'll go with you. So, Mr. Johnson is waiting in the car?"

"Yes, he is."

"Finally, one sicko who's married." Sabrina muttered under her breath.

The girls followed Ms. Johnson out to the front of the orphanage. Ms. Smirt trailed behind them, squeezing their shoulders, probably as a warning.

The car was a black honda, pretty new.

A tall, balding man with a sweaty aura about him, stepped out of the drivers seat. "These are the girls?" He asked, nodding toward Sabrina and Daphne.

"Yes." Mrs. Johnson replied. "Girls, this is Mr. Johnson."

Sabrina and Daphne replied with blank stares. After a few still moments, Daphne said,

"He needs to lay low on the donuts."

Ms. Smirt chuckled nervously, and stepped forward. She squeezed the girls shoulders, her nails digging into their skin.

"I told you, these girls are such jokers! Ha- ha." Ms. Smirt forced a smile.

"I'm serious." Daphne said.

Sabrina snorted, and gave her sister's hand a squeeze.

"Well, we better be going." Mrs. Johnson said nervously as she ushered the girls into the car.

"What about our stuff?" Sabrina cried.

"Mr. Johnson will pick it up later." Mrs. Johnson promised. She settled herself into the passenger seat, and Sabrina glared at the back Mrs. Johnson's head.

The drive was short, since the Johnsons lived in a building a block away.

Sabrina smiled to herself. Escaping would be easy.

"**OH MY GOSH!" Daphne screamed loudly. All heads turned towards her. "FOOD!" She said, pointing towards a table that had not been there five minutes ago.**

"**Oh boy!" Puck cried, running towards the table. Daphne reached it first, and she dove her hands into a big pumpkin pie. **

"**Be careful, it might be poison!" Sabrina said, running to Daphne's side. Daphne rolled her eyes, licking her fingers one by one. **

"**It's not. Or else, I would've been dead by now." Daphne said.**

**Sabrina shivered to herself. She hated when Daphne talked about **_**death **_**easily. It made Sabrina uneasy that her sister cared so little for her life, or seemed to.**

"**Hey, this is pretty good." Uncle Jake had picked up a waffle, and he shoved the rest of it into his mouth. "Iwonwerwoomawdethis." Uncle Jake said, as he tried to swallow. **

"**I don't care who made this- all I want is the recipe!" Daphne said happily. This time, Sabrina rolled her eyes.**

"**Puck, your making a mess." Sabrina complained, as some of the pie dripped onto her shoes. **

**Puck flashed her a grin, and his mouth was full of food. Sabrina gagged, looking away. "Thawtsmyjwob." He said. **

The Johnsons lived in a 2 bedroom apartment, which was pretty small. Mrs. Johnson ushered them inside, and when Sabrina heard the familiar sound of the lock turning, trapping them in the apartment, her heart did an unexpected jump of fear.

"Now, girls." Mr. Johnson said, stepping into the living room.

"That is the radiator." He pointed towards a regular sized heater.

"Why do we need to know where the radiator is?" Daphne asked.

"I'm sorry we have to do this." Mrs. Johnson said, with a frown.

"Do what?" Sabrina asked. She took a catious step back, her hand in Daphne's.

"This." Mr. J. took out two pairs of handcuffs, and Daphne gasped.

He moved forward, and grabbed Sabrina's wrist. She let go of Daphne's hand, and pummeled Mr. J with her fist. It had no effect on Mr. Johnson, whatsoever and he smoothly handcuffed her to the radiator.

"LET ME GO, YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Sabrina screamed. She tried to kick Mr. J, but he stepped out of reach with a sly smile on his face. Besider her, Daphne was handcuffed to the radiator as well.

Mrs. Johnson smiled, without a hint of regret in it.

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary!"

"WHAT?" Sabrina and Daphne cried loudly.

"Well, you see, me and Mr. Johnson are scientists… or used to be, before they kicked us out."

Mrs. Johnson let out a sigh. "Well, then, we decided we should adopt kids- and use them as our experiment projects. We're trying to learn how make a serum for undeniable strength!"

"And if it doesn't work?" Sabrina asked, and her heart did a fearful leap.

"Well, then, you die of course!"

**Hey, hey, hey! Do you guys like my cover/ title photo? I made it on pic collage all by myself. Yay me! **

**So, here's a pleasent surprise. Since this chapter is short, dumb and stupid, I will post a longer chapter, really long, don't worry :p, and I update it this Sunday! I hope you guys are happy by this bit of news. I promise that if I am not able to update this Sunday, then I'll post 3 chapters this week. How does that sound? **

**I totally love you guys for the reviews. They make me smile. Thanks a lot. **

**Bye 3**


	5. The Handcuff Lock

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

Sabrina tugged on her handcuff till her wrist started to bleed. She winced, and looked over to where Daphne was snoozing.

Sabrina frowned. How could her sister sleep through something as serious as this?

She slumped to the ground in defeat. She wasn't able to keep her promise to herself, and most importantly to Daphne.

Sabrina could hear weird sounds from the next bedrooms, sounds of things exploding, and glasses breaking. She was surprised their neighbours hadn't come running at the weird sounds.

She straightened up as Mrs. Johnson approached, wearing glasses to protect her eyes. "The formula will be finished in a day. It should be ready tomorrow night."

She said, using one polished fingernail to push her safety goggles up on her nose. "What am I supposed to do about that?" Sabrina said warily. Mrs. Johnson giggled. "Be ready."

**"She's weird." Puck observed. Sabrina glared at him and told him to shut up. This had especially been one of the worst experiences that she had.**

**Granny Relda looked horrified. She rushed over to Sabrina and checked her for bruises that were long gone. Then she moved to Daphne, who had dozed off an hour ago. Sabrina herself was very tired.**

**She was tired of everyone seeing her personal life. She was tired of Granny Relda saying sorry, and she was tired of Uncle Jake's worried looks, and most of all, she was tired of Puck.**

**Suddenly, she was filled with unexplainable energy, and she lunged at Puck.**

It was midnight, and Sabrina had just fallen asleep.

_In her dream, Sabrina was walking through a hallway filled with lock doors. The only thing Sabrina could think of was an exit, and finally she found one._

_She turned the knob, to discover it was locked. She banged her head against it, a gnawing pain in her stomach._

_An impossible idea filled her mind, and Sabrina decided there was no other option other than to use it. She took the bobby pin clipping her bangs back, and slid it into the lock._

_She felt around with it, for what finally felt like an enternity. Finally she heard a click, and the door swung open. Standing in the doorway were her parents._

Sabrina awoke with a gasp, her face wet with tears.

The pain of the handcuffs had dulled to a throb, but the pain of her parents leaving her was as fresh as ever.

**"Woah!" Puck said, as he tried to dodge Sabrina. Sabrina caught him by the back of his shirt, and turned him so that he faced her.**

**"I hate you!" She screeched, pummelling him with her fists. **

**"Ow, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry-" He said. **

**Uncle Jake pulled Sabrina back from Puck, with the help of Mr. Cabins. Sabrina was mortified to discover her face was wet with tears.**

**Puck looked miserable as he stared at his hands.**

Sabrina stared at the ceiling for a very long time, before it clicked. Her dream had been a message to her...

She quickly fumbled for the bobby pin in her hair. It slid out, tugging on a few dirty strands of her blonde hair as it came out.

Daphne, who had been staring at the bowl of fruits, a few meters from them, turned to Sabrina.

"What are you doing?" She asked, leaning over to where Sabrina was. Sabrina had slipped the bobby into the handcuff lock, and she was now twisting it around.

It took a long time for them to hear a 'click' but it finally came and then handcuff slipped off Sabrina's hand.

She had no time to feel happy for herself. She moved onto Daphne's handcuff, and unlocked it.

"We have to go now!" Sabrina muttered, keeping her eyes on the room door where the experiments were happening.

"We don't know when Mrs. Johnson could emerge again to brag."

Daphne nodded, and rubbed her wrists which were splotched with bruises. Sabrina winced and led Daphne to the door.

She quickly turned the lock, looking behind her. Then she and Daphne slipped out.

Unfortunately, the apartment door was quite heavy and made of wood, so it slipped out of Sabrina's grasp and shut with a loud BANG.

Daphne's eyes widened, and Sabrina grabbed her hand. They heard furious curses inside the house, as Mr and Mrs. Johnson realized that they were gone. Sabrina could hear them thundering towards the door-

"Sabrina, come on!" Daphne whispered, and they ran down the hallway. Sabrina desperately pressed the elevator button, and then smiled when she saw the door to the stairwell.

"Come on." She whispered to Daphne, and they took off

running downstairs. Sabrina couldn't hear the Johnsons, so she breathed a sigh of relief, and then continued running downstairs.

They tore out of the stairwell once they reached the first floor, and Sabrina and Daphne stopped, breathing for air.

"I was so scared." Daphne said, her eyes filling with tears, once she got over the shock over it all.

"But you saved me, like the amazing big sis, you are! Thank you, thank you!" Daphne cried, hugging Sabrina

Sabrina grinned down at her sister, and led her out of the building.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Sabrina said, truthfully. The girls walked hand in hand to the orphanage, and towards Ms. Smirts wrath.

**Hey! I'm so sorry, it has been a month since i updated. I was trying to figure out how to post a chapter on my iPod, it's pretty hard. This chapter was a little intense, more than I meant it to be, but I swear, since I have two weeks off, a make- up chapter is just around the corner! I'm also starting a new story- don't worry, I'll keep updating this one- it's called 'The Missing Years' and it's about Sabrina's life after the council of mirrors to the first , maybe second epilogue. Maybe even farther than that! That's all I have to say for now... Bye guys 3 :)**


	6. Orphanage problems

"Girls? I have decided your punishment." Ms. Smirt appeared in the doorway, a smirk on her face. "Come with me."

Sabrina stood up from her bunk bed and Daphne came down from hers. Sabrina scowled at Ms. Smirt, and grabbed Daphne's hand.

Every single orphan's eye was on Sabrina and Daphne. At the doorway, Sabrina turned around and glared at them. The orphans looked away guiltily, and with a satisfied smirk, Sabrina left the room.

"Girls, you have run away from houses _three _times now." Ms. Smirt stopped outside of the bathroom and scowled at the Grimm sisters. "So your punishment must be rough." She stopped, wiping her forehead dramatically.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Ms. Smirt took out two toothbrushes, one blue, one yellow.

"Your going to use these toothbrushes and scrub the bathroom floors, clean! And also the toliates."

Ms. Smirt opened the bathroom door, shoved the girls inside, dropped the toothbrushes on the floor, and then shut the door.

"Have fun!" She called from the other side. Sabrina scowled at the door, and then moved to pick up a toothbrush from the floor.

"Hey, I want that one!" Daphne pouted childishly, when Sabrina picked up the yellow toothbrush.

Sabrina rolled her eyes again and tossed the toothbrush at her sister, who seemed perfectly fine with cleaning a whole bathroom using something that was smaller than a paintbrush.

~ 5 hours Later ~

"Ooh, so the troublemakers are back." May, a bratty orphan said snobbishly, tossing her blond hair over her shoulders.

"Shut up." Sabrina snapped, walking over to her bed.

"What was your punishment this time, Huh?"

"She said 'shut up' May. What do you not get in that? Should we buy you a dictionary? Well, let me tell you. It means be quiet." Daphne scowled, balling her little hands into fists at her sides.

May shoved Daphne, who fell over and hit the side table in the process.

Blood spilled out from her elbow, and Sabrina screamed, along with many other girls. She shoved past May, and ran to Daphne who was crying.

She checked Daphne's elbow, which had a deep gash in it. Sabrina stood up, a bit dizzy from the sight of all the blood. She walked over to May, and jabbed a finger in her chest. "Look at what you did!"

May rolled her eyes. "So? She's just being a drama queen."

Sabrina lost, pulling back and her fist and punching May right in the face.

May shrieked and stumbled back, her eyes wide in horror. Her hands went to her nose, which was slowly bleeding.

"What's going on here?" One or the Orphanage guardians, walked in. She, unlike the other guardians, actually liked The Grimm sisters.

"Daphne, what happened?!" Ms. Rogers said, her eyes widening. She crouched down next to Daphne, who was crying softly.

Sabrina clutched her hands into fists and crouched down next to Ms. Rogers. "Daphne, your going to be okay." Sabrina said softly, holding Daphne's good hand.

Blood was slowly starting to leak into Sabrina's shoes, which was immensely uncomftarble but she ignored it. Daphne nodded, taking her hand out of Sabrina's and wiping the tears away.

"It hurts." She said, sniffling.

"Sabrina, help me get Daphne to the nurse." Ms. Rogers said. Sabrina nodded. "Hello?! What about me?" May said angrily, crossing her arms. The blood had stopped leaking from her nose, and her eyes were a light with fury.

"What happened in the first place?" Ms. Rogers said, helping Daphne sit up. "Well, Me and Daphne walked into the room, and May started bullying us. I told her to shut up, she didn't listen and then she shoved Daphne into the table. I was really angry so I punched her."

Sabrina saw no point in lying. She was defending her sister, and the only way to do that was to tell the truth.

"Really, May? I expected better from you." Ms. Rogers snapped. "Sabrina, you shouldn't have punched her, but May, you have caused a little girl, way younger than you, physical harm. And it's not even a tiny bruise or cut, it's something deep and she might need stitches."

May frowned. "It's not only my fault!"

**"B*tch alert." Puck noted. **

**Grammy glanced at him, angrily. "Puck! How many times have I told you not to swear?!" **

**Puck shrugged. "It's true, old lady."**

**Sabrina ignored him, watching the screen with a solid and firm look. He glanced at her every five minutes, and everytime he did, a mini bomb of anger seemed to go off inside her head.**

**"It's not his fault, you know." Daphne said softly. Her hands were on the place where The scar was.**

**"They derserve to know. We should've told them before." **

**"When did you get so wise?" Sabrina teased, trying to avoid the topic. "Ms. White is my teacher, Sabrina. She says gushy stuff all the time. Especially since she and Mr. Charming got married."**

"May, come with me." Ms. Rogers promptly ignored May's whines, and helped Daphne to the nurse. "It's going to be okay, Daph." Sabrina said, glaring at May.

May was 13, and she loved to bully the kids younger than her. But she especially seemed to hate Sabrina, and Sabrina never understood why she did.

"Your sister is a good actor." May spat.

"So are you." Sabrina snapped, nothing that May's hand had left her nose, and was laying with the hem of her purse.

May glared at her. "Ms. Rogers, my nose hurts _really badly."_

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I didn't even hit it that hard." Sabrina scowled. "Yes, you did!" May snapped.

"Stop it, both of you!" Ms. Rogers said.

They had reached the nurse's room, and Ms. Rogers knocked on the nurse's door. A tall, gangly women with bright red hair and dull blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello." She said politely. Then her eyes swept over to Daphne.

"Oh, poor girl! Come on, come in and I'll take care of her."

No one really knew the nurse's name. Everyone pretty much called her 'the nurse.'

"Thank you, Wanda." Ms. Rogers said. Oh, so her name was Wanda.

Sabrina glanced at Daphne, and her stomach turned over multiple times. Her little sister was hurt, and Sabrina wasn't able to save her.

She shouldn't have Had let Daphne stand up to May.

~3 Days later~

Christmas was fast approaching, and no one had adopted the girls yet.

This would be the first Christmas without the Veronica and Henry. The first Christmas without presents, hugs and delicious food.

Daphne was feeling much better, she had gotten about 3 stitches and was healing fast. May had a slightly bruised nose, but to act like it was a big deal, she put on some bandages, and would complain about it every. Second. Of. The. Day.

As the girls went back to their bunks at the end of the day, Ms. Smirt swept into the room.

Every single girl went quiet as Ms. Smirt walked past them and up the Grimm sisters. "A family is here to adopt you." Ms. Snort snapped.

The orphans glared at the sisters, their gazes full of jelousy.

"I hope they aren't pyschos." Daphne muttered. Sabrina nodded in agreement.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chap. It's for New Years and Christmas... Though Christmas hasn't happened yet in the story but still...**

**So guys, that story I was talking about? I posted it! The weird thing is that when I posted it, it just appeared in my stories that I'm currently working on, people can read it and review but it won't appear on the sisters Grimm recently updated page. So please go to my page and read it- you'll love it, I hope. **

**And I hope someone will have an idea about what's going with why it won't post in the sisters Grimm Page. **

**And the reviews I'm getting are super nice- I love you guys for posting such great encouragement! Thanks! **

**For now... Bye! ❤️**


End file.
